


Простые домашние радости

by Elga, Wayward_jr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона выдался очень плохой день. И даже прописная истина, что из Шерлока никудышный кулинар, сегодня оказалась всего лишь условностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простые домашние радости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Simple Joys of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187705) by caffienekitty. 



Джон Ватсон, дотащившись до входной двери, чертыхнулся в голос. Денек выдался ужасным. Он умудрился потерять в метро мобильник и зонт и из-за этого не только опоздал на собеседование, но и выглядел так, словно его только что выловили из Темзы. Он отправился домой в полнейшем разочаровании на добрых два часа раньше, чем планировал, не заметил предупреждения о закрытии кольцевой линии и протопал полторы мили под дождем в своих парадных, надетых специально на собеседование, ботинках.

Дождь постепенно утихал, но было уже поздно — Джон добрался до дома. Продрогший и промокший, он просто хотел выпить чашечку чая, от всей души надеясь, что хотя бы микроволновка работает.

Джон открыл дверь, застыл на пороге — в лицо ему ударила волна ароматного воздуха — и шагнул назад — да, скорей всего, потрясенно. Запах был чудесным. Правда. Нотки ванили, сладкие пирожки, прекрасная сдоба. Пахло так, будто посреди марта вдруг наступило Рождество.

— Миссис Хадсон? — открывая дверь, прокричал он в сторону квартиры домовладелицы. — Что бы вы не пекли, пахнет божественно!

Но потом он открыл дверь в их Шерлоком квартиру, и запах выпечки усилился.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон. Тишина. Он повесил плащ, дошел до кухни и застыл на пороге. По идее, прожив месяц бок о бок с Шерлоком, Джон уже не должен был ничему удивляться, однако это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота.

Джон двинулся к чайнику, включил его и только тогда заметил, что на кухне, как обычно, царит бардак, но какой-то странный, типично-кухонный.

В горячей духовке ароматно пахло шоколадное печенье. Стол бы засыпан мукой, на нем лежали испачканные тестом миски, мутовка, пустая картонная коробка из-под яиц и скалка, которой, по всей вероятности, еще никого убить не успели. Пачки с мукой и с сахаром стояли впритирку друг к другу, как подвыпившие приятели, идущие домой из паба, а бутылочка с ванильной эссенцией чопорно возвышалась поодаль, словно их многострадальный водитель. Все кухонные поверхности были заставлены тарелками с огромным количеством выпечки — хоть сейчас начинай рождественское чаепитие. У раковины обнаружилась чистая кружка с ложкой и чайным пакетиком.

— Шерлок? — снова позвал Джон и на минутку вышел за дверь — вдруг все вкусняшки исчезнут и помещение вновь наполнится человеческими трупами и различными штуковинами из арсенала сумасшедшего ученого. Аромат выпечки преследовал его повсюду. Шерлока в квартире не было. Джон вернулся на кухню и снова посмотрел на забытую кружку.

Наверное, Шерлок все бросил и куда-то сорвался. Может быть, звонил Лестрейд. Чайник закипел и выключился. «Нет смысла доставать новую кружку, раз здесь уже одна стоит», — подумал Джон, взял ее и привалился к раковине, согревая заледеневшие руки и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Ну, по крайней мере Шерлок точно тут ни при чем. Сам он даже банку с бобами не откроет. — Не то чтобы он не мог, просто он этого не делал. Джон перестал волноваться, что друг ничего не ест, выяснив, что если оставить бутерброд с сыром и помидором в поле зрения и выйти, то потом окажется, что тот скоро исчезнет.

Вообразить, что Шерлок забрался на такие вершины кулинарного мастерства, было все равно, что вообразить… Джон даже не смог ничего придумать. Вообразить нечто невообразимое. Плюс, пришлось бы сходить в магазин за ингредиентами, а Шерлок за покупками никогда не ходил. Что-то у них точно было, но Джон самолично закупался в прошлом месяце и был более чем уверен, что никакой ванильной эссенции у них отродясь не водилось.

— Итак, кто-то, но не Шерлок, что-то активно пек на нашей кухне, — Джон снова осмотрелся и сделал небольшой глоток. Маленькие сладкие пирожки и булочки выложены в ряд с военной педантичностью на охладительной решетке, занимающей большую часть кухонной стойки. За ними на блюде лежало то, что бабушка Джона называла «липкие плуты», пусть они и не были похожи на то, что продавалось в магазине: сахарное печенье, посередине углубление от большого пальца, куда еще до отправки в духовку капалось варенье. Рядом обнаружилась тарелка с песочным коржиком, напоминавшим мартовское солнце и подмигивавшим россыпью сахара. Бисквитный торт притулился у встроенного шкафчика на стопке книг по анатомии. На стуле, отодвинутом от обеденного стола, стоял яблочный крамбль.

В духовке что-то тикало и гудело, и красный свет падал на противень с шоколадным печеньем. На таймере оставалась еще пара минут, но Джон, основываясь на расплывчатых воспоминаниях о юности и бабушкиной выпечке, решил, что они уже почти готовы. Он поставил чай на прилавок и с помощью кухонного полотенца вытащил печенье из духовки.

Конечно, места, куда его можно было бы поставить, сразу не нашлось. Джон попытался пристроить противень на раковину, но чуть не сбил чай, к которому едва притронулся, и банку с содой. Он выругался и огляделся, а потом ногой придвинул к себе стул. Только Бог знал, куда делись остальные стулья: возможно, Шерлок тестировал их эффективность при баррикадировании дверей. Миссис Хадсон этому совсем не обрадуется.

— Ага! — сказал он, поставил раскаленный поднос и выключил духовку с таймером, — миссис Хадсон! Наверное, ей нужно было много всего испечь и она воспользовалась нашей кухней!

Поздравив себя с блестящим умозаключением и решив, что миссис Хадсон не заметит исчезновения одной печеньки, раз уж он спас весь поднос, Джон взял горячую шоколадную печенюшку и поднес ко рту.

— Джон! Нет! — Шерлок ворвался на кухню, Джон подпрыгнул и выронил печенье.

— Ой! — нахмурился он, нагнулся и поднял печенье. — Я и не знал, что ты дома.

— Меня не было. Ходил за яйцами. Джон, это печенье нельзя есть!

— Ну, теперь да, ведь оно упало на пол!

— Это эксперимент!

— Это печенье, Шерлок! — рявкнул Джон.

— Это _экспериментальное_ печенье!

— Ой, — Джон бросил печенье в раковину и вымыл руки.

— Джон, это очень важно. Ты что-нибудь ел? — Шерлок внимательно осмотрел кухню, проверяя, все ли на месте. — Хоть что-нибудь?

— Нет, я только…

— Да, да, я уже вижу. Все на месте. Отлично.

— То есть все это сделал ты?

Шерлок достал картонную пачку яиц из обыкновенного пластикового пакета.

— Да, а что?

— Но… ты? Печешь?

— Джон, при необходимости я вполне способен следовать простым инструкциям и производить измерения, — насмешливо сказал Шерлок. — Это все та же химия, только съедобная.

— И конечно же, ты ничего не брал у миссис Хадсон, чтобы испечь все это.

— Она в Корнуолле, — сообщил Шерлок, поставив пачку яиц на засыпанный мукой стол. — Старый друг снова женится.

— Точно, я и забыл.

— Я всего лишь позаимствовал противни, кастрюли и всякие принадлежности, — Шерлок снова поставил коробку на стол, изучил оставшиеся отметины, кивнул и положил на стул, рядом с яблочным пирогом.

— Ты украл кухонную утварь у нашей домовладелицы, чтобы провести эксперимент?

— Я все верну. В чистом виде, естественно.

И Джон даже знал, кому придется все вымыть.

— Смею ли я спросить, что это за эксперимент такой?

— Я нашел дело в архиве, — Шерлок взял мутовку и изучил подсохшее тесто. — Отравление. Прошло много лет, прежде чем о нем стало известно, но никто так и не понял, что случилось. Я определял действие различных ядов на выпечку. Так, на будущее.

Джон оглядел внезапно показавшуюся зловещей сдобу.

— Так все это…

Шерлок со стуком бросил мутовку в миску.

— …отравлено.

— Отра… Шерлок!!! Отравлено?! — Джон с легкой тошнотой подумал о печеньке в раковине за его спиной. — Черт возьми! Мог бы оставить записку! «Не входи на кухню, сумасшедший отравитель пек печенье!»

На лице Шерлока появилась досада.

— Джон, так нечестно. Я послал смс-ку.

— Я потерял телефон в метро.

— Да, — Шерлок посмотрел на все еще мокрую рубашку Джона, — и зонт тоже. Что ж…

— А вдруг бы зашла миссис Хадсон?!

— Даже если бы миссис Хадсон не отправилась в Корнуолл, вряд ли бы она добровольно съела что-то, приготовленное на нашей кухне.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Джон был уверен, что и сам бы ни к чему не притронулся. Он отвратительно себя чувствовал и надеялся, что это всего лишь обычная психосоматическая реакция на чудесное избавление от смертельного яда, а не простуда, которую он подцепил в метро и усугубил, промокнув до нитки. Это было бы прекрасным завершением недели.

— На самом деле хорошо, что ты не попробовал печенье, — Шерлок аккуратно взял печеньку с подноса и разломил пополам, пристально рассматривая края. — Последней жертвой был рудокоп из Кастлфорда, вдвое больше тебя. Учитывая то, как процесс приготовления повлиял на химический состав, данная доза убила бы тебя еще быстрее.

— О, — Джон с трудом сглотнул. Шерлок бросил на поднос изуродованную печеньку и взял «липкого плута». — Что… Что ты собираешься делать? Отравить церковную ярмарку?

— Какие глупости. Я собирался…

— Стой, — жестом прервал его Джон, — я подумал и решил, что не хочу ничего знать. А то еще вызовут в суд свидетелем. 

Шерлок усмехнулся и наклонил голову.

— Ну же, Джон. Я собирался отнести все это в лабораторию в Бартсе и протестировать.

— Тогда я спокоен, — Джон оглядел кухню, где повсюду громоздились подносы с ароматной, но смертельно опасной выпечкой. — И все это отравлено?

Шерлок поднес «плута» поближе к лампе — свет отразился от джема.

— Точный состав яда следствию определить не удалось. Безрукий патологоанатом. Пьяница. Обнаруженные повреждения могли быть вызваны какими-то ядовитыми и отравляющими веществами или, вероятно, сочетанием нескольких токсинов.

— Но выпечка? — Джон пережил крайне неудачный день и едва избежал отравления свежей сдобой, так что ему хотелось лишь присесть, но в кухне не осталось ни одного свободного стула. Ватсон облокотился на стойку рядом с раковиной.

— Жена созналась: жертва жестоко обращался с ней много лет, и она наконец-то отплатила ему, — все как всегда. Но она отказалась говорить, что именно сделала.— Шерлок взял со стола яблочный крамбль, понюхал его и поставил обратно на стул рядом с пачкой яиц. — Учитывая материалы дела, внешность и вес мужа, застенчивый характер жены и ее репутацию великолепной кухарки, она, скорее всего, приготовила отравленное лакомство и накормила им своего благоверного.

— Логичное умозаключение, — кивнул Джон.

— Однако по-прежнему не ясны некоторые детали. Что за яд? Сколько печенья надо было съесть, чтобы концентрация яда достигла смертельной дозы? Он просто не мог равномерно распределиться по тому, что она испекла. — Он поднес к носу «лукошко» с мясной начинкой и тщательно оглядел его со всех сторон. — К тому же я не смог найти никаких исследований о влияниях белого изюма или какао на токсичные вещества.

— Просто непростительно шокирующий пробел в науке.

— Безусловно, — ответил Шерлок, то ли не заметив, то ли намеренно проигнорировав иронию.

— Эээ, так что ты добавил в печенье?

— Абрин. В паре домов отсюда в саду растет абрус.

— Бисквитный торт?

— Стрихнин.

— Булочки?

— Рицин.

— Господи! Зачем он тебе?

— Чтобы печь булочки, зачем еще.

— Да уж, действительно. — Джон прокашлялся. — Мясное «лукошко»?

— Цианид. Фарш отлично скрыл слегка горьковатый миндальный запах. — Шерлок протянул пирожок Джону.

Ватсон отшатнулся, когда смертельно ядовитый пирог приблизился к нему на опасно близко расстояние.

— М-могу только представить. Песочный коржик?

— Не отравлен.

Джон удивленно приподнял брови.

— А, то есть его можно съесть?

— Этого я не говорил, — Шерлок взял со стола блестящий от сахара корж. — Битое стекло. Смотри, как сверкает. По-моему, очень празднично.

— Ага, — Джон отодвинулся подальше от тарелки с коржиком и сделал себе зарубку на память: быть на Рождество осторожным — если, конечно, останется жив и не съедет с квартиры. — Яблочный крамбль?

— Таксин, у соседей растет в саду тис.

— «Ленивые плуты»? Эээ, вот эти штучки.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Атропин. Добавил ягоды белладонны в джем.

— Молодец, балл за креативность. — Бабушка делала их совсем по-другому. Джон ухватился второй рукой за раковину, кухня почему-то странно накренилась.

— По-моему, весьма элегантный способ отравить своего… — Шерлок прищурился и посмотрел на Ватсона.

— Что? — Джон задумался: может, он не выключил духовку, а прибавил жару? На кухне было нечем дышать. Жарко, как в инкубаторе, из яиц вот-вот цыплята вылупятся.

Коробка с яйцами на стуле чирикнула.

«Стоп-стоп, это еще что такое?»

Шерлок схватил его за запястье и слегка наклонился, заглядывая в глаза. 

— Расширенные зрачки, учащенное сердцебиение.

«Отравился. Господи».

— Клянусь, Шерлок! Я ничего не ел!

Шерлок подошел к чайнику и коснулся его ладонью.

— Чай. Джон, ты заваривал чай? Чашка… — он посмотрел в раковину: размякшее шоколадное печенье, шипящая сода и перевернутая кружка. — Немедленно блевать!

Джон от удивления разинул рот.

— Ты отравил чертов чай?

Шерлок схватил его за локоть и потащил в сторону туалета.

— Всего один пакетик. Я проводил эксперимент: как кипяток повлияет на…

— Но… Чай? Ты отравил чай?! — Джон спотыкался, как полусонный ребенок. — Добавлять яд в чай — форменное кощунство!

— Тем не менее люди так делают, поэтому важно разобраться в механизме…

— Какой яд? — тихо спросил Джон, надеясь, что, по крайней мере, существует простой антидот, и стараясь не отвлекаться на колышущийся на ветру бамбук на их обоях. 

— Дурман. Галлюциноген, сложный токсин, смертелен в высокой концентрации, — Шерлок резко остановился и развернул Джона к себе лицом. — Ты сколько выпил?

Джон очень хотел ответить, но в тоже время не мог решиться прервать вдохновенный монолог, который читали волосы Шерлока. «Гамлет» или «Король Лир»? Что бы то ни было — феноменальное исполнение. Ну, для волос, разумеется.

— Джон! — Шерлок тряс его за плечи, весьма грубо заглушая криком свои волосы. — Сколько ты выпил?!

— Всего пару глотков, — пробормотал Джон. — Большая часть оказалась в раковине вместе с печеньем.

— Недостаточно для летального исхода, если, конечно, ты не страдаешь сердечными заболеваниями или весишь меньше пяти стоунов, а это не так. — Шерлок выдохнул и кивнул. Волосы поклонились. — Отлично. Пора блевать. Я вызову скорую.

Как только Шерлок и его громогласные волосы вышли из туалета, Джон осел на пол рядом с восхитительно прохладным унитазом. Наверное, следовало радоваться, что галлюцинации были не про Афганистан. Он тут же решил больше об этом не думать, а то вдруг галлюцинации его услышат.

Про события сегодняшнего дня в блоге он писать точно не станет.

— Скажи мне, Джон, — проорал Шерлок из комнаты, — так как ты в любом случае отравился, хоть и не смертельно, а скорая приедет примерно через три минуты двадцать семь секунд, — когда ты почувствовал первые симптомы?

Джон показал фак обеими руками в общем направлении голоса и склонился над унитазом. За его спиной губка, зубная паста и туалетный ершик пискляво выводили [«I'm Going Slightly Mad»](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb-3seZSQ_Q).

**Конец**


End file.
